1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for protecting a network node. The present invention further relates to using network address hopping to prevent service attacks.
2. Introduction
Many cyber attacks rely on the discovery of network addresses, followed by exploitation. A discovery attempt may scan a network to identify a target address to attack that target address. The internet may use open network protocols that attackers may exploit by mapping a network and exploiting connected nodes. The nodes may be internet protocol addressable entities, such as devices, virtual machines, processes, and other network entities. Blocking discovery and exploitation on a network having open internet protocols using existing tools may limit network capabilities. Currently deployed technologies, such as virtual private networks, firewalls, and others, may recognize and react to malicious activity or limit aspects of reachability.